This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Combined mutagenesis and modeling results suggest that the termini of brazzein may be the primary brazzein-side interaction site between brazzein and the human sweet taste receptor. The termini of brazzein are involved in an antiparallel beta-sheet, which has allowed us to design beta-hairpin peptides derived from the termini. If the the termini are indeed the primary site of interaction, these peptides derived from the terminal motifs should show at least minimal activity.